Curiosity Killed The Cat
by EquestrianTillTheEnd
Summary: Gingka decides to visit his father's grave, but can something so simple turn out to be much more? "...After all, death opens up a new door for life, as life welcomes death, death welcomes life." Rated T for blood and violence. OneShot.


**Hey guys! ^^**

**Just something I threw together. **

**Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they seriously make my day.**

**Ohoh! Another thing! I tend to not mention who the character is, and only give minor details...erm...I _really _have to stop doing that.**

**Yeah, anyway, it's Gingka. **_I think I'm obsessed with him or something. Over 500 pictures on my iPod. I swear they're just references!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade nor the characters in it.**

**Please do not steal my writing. Thankyou.^^**

* * *

The rain that pours down seems to fit the mood perfectly. My ginger hair sticks to my face, partly covering my eyes, but that is the least of my worries.

I stare at the grave stone in front of me.

Ryo Hagane

1975-2024

My father sleeps peacefully beneath the dirt. Today is his birthday.

February 25, 2026.

It's only been two years, you would think I had gotten over it by now. I wonder though, how could you ever forget about your best friend?

I sigh, the cold air biting at my skin. I miss him. I miss him _so_ much. He was only 59...

Around October, 2021, I was 23 then, he was diagnosed with cancer. Sometimes I feel like a barely knew him. He left me for a whole year on my own, I left him for seven.

Laughing bitterly, I remembered the time when I found out he was actually alive, I was angry, so _angry_. Here I had practically done the same thing.

We missed out on so many years. I just wish I could go back and change it.

I wish I could be a better son.

I shuffle my feet nervously, the mud clinging to my boots. Now I forget what I was going to say. Shifting my gaze up to the sky, I can faintly see the constellation of Pegasus. So many painful memories. Good, bad and somewhere in between.

_It just isn't fair..._

The only light is that of the moon and stars, other than that it's nearly pitch black. I think I hear a slight noise coming from my left, but I guess I'm way too out of it to actually register what's going on.

A shout brings me out of my daze.

"No! Didn't you hear me? I said over there!"

I furrow my brows in confusion, immediately lifting my head and scanning my surroundings for any suspicious activity.

It's nearly 3:00AM, who else would be here?

Now I hear whispering. My gaze catches two shadows in the far corner of the grave yard.

I crouch to the ground not wanting them to see me.

What are they doing anyway?

Of course I really shouldn't approach them, but my gut is telling me that something is wrong. Also, I'm more than just a little bit curious. Without realizing it, I snuck towards them, hiding behind a medium sized tree.

From this distance, I realize there's three of them.

My breaths are short and quiet, as to not cause much noise. I listen closely...

Sobbing. I hear a faint sobbing noise coming from the third figure, who appears to be female.

...I hate that noise.

As the minutes tick by of them whispering, all I can focus on is the sobbing.

It's driving me _insane._ Just stop already!

Something brushes by my foot, glancing down I see nothing. Though in the back of my mind I hear a voice screaming.

_Screaming_, but I ignore it. I ignore it's pleas for me to run. I'm curious. Ever so curious.

A noise makes me look back up.

She's in the mud now, they throw a shovel down next to her.

"Please. Please don't do this! I have a family!" She pleas.

I hear her gasp as a gun is pulled out and pointed at a large sack.

"Shut up."

By this point, I realize this situation is serious. Life or death. Though, in all seriousness, I'm not really sure what to choose.

Should I save her? Of course I should. It's the humane thing to do.

So life or death?

I guess they're both the same. If I die, she lives right? If she dies, it doesn't harm me.

Life always ends with death anyway.

My eyes widen, when did I start contemplating this?

I don't want to die!

Her sobs quiet, she picks up the shovel and hesitantly scoops up a pile of mud.

_What is she doing?!_

I watch for what seems like hours. All she does is dig.

_Is she digging her own grave?_ I wonder.

It's been deathly silent since she started. The sun is just starting to rise, slowly covering half of the Earth in it's blinding rays. Soon I will be visible, something has to happen quick.

The shovel hits the ground with a shattering thud, the girl falling to her knees panting.

"Get up!" He demands.

How could someone be so disrespectful?

"I-I can't!" She pants.

I know this is my last chance to do anything, because the man just readied his gun.

Taking a deep breath, which I hadn't realized I'd been holding, I steal one last glance at Pegasus. My one and true friend through the entirety of my life.

_I'll miss you buddy, I hope you find yourself a better partner._

My grip tightens on the bey, and my heartbeat quickens. Breaths coming quickly from fear, as it yanks at my very being. It's strange they haven't noticed me yet.

Snow now falls in a soft rhythm, it is beautiful.

My eyes harden and I reach for the pocket knife I keep in my boot. With a huge leap I tackle the man with the guns. Before he can react, I plunge my knife into his heart. I'm a murderer.

I feel something tug the back of my scarf pulling me to my feet. The second man stares me in the eyes. I catch a glimpse of his cold, hard, murderous gaze. I gasp as his fist meets my face. The world spun as a stumbled slightly, trying to grip my crimson covered knife which kept slipping from my hand. A sharp pain in stomach. I'm not sure what is going on as blood seeps from me, my blood, covering my jacket. I remember refusing to wear a winter coat, it seemed absurd at the time. My mind clears somewhat, as I remember that somebody has a life worth living, currently at risk.

Life's so precious.

Somehow I ended up on the ground. Pushing myself up, despite the pain, the tiredness, I'm not sure if my knife's in my hand of not. I send a fist at man's jaw. Apparently I do have my knife, which had just left a scar from his jaw to his eye.

The girl watches, hopelessly, in stunned silence.

He grips my throat, I gasp for air, the knife slipping from my hand.

My vision is hazy, and I'm exhausted. All I want to do is close my eyes and surrender to the darkness.

_No...no...I can sleep once she's safe..._

With all the strength I can muster, having my oxygen cut off, I knee him in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards. I fall to the ground, mud splashing around me. There is red in the dark brown colors of the wet dirt. Was that from me? i don't know.

My hand searches the ground frantically for my knife. My only hope at this point.

I feel something, but immediately I can feel it's power surge through me.

Pegasus...

My bey managed to slip out of his case during the struggle.

_No...I need my knife..._

I glance at the girl through dimming vision. Her eyes were filled with fear, gratitude and worry. Pegasus slips from my bloody fingers and falls to the mud.

It was still. Not moving.

Soon I will be same. I'm not stupid, even with my mind unfocused from the loss of blood and lack of oxygen, I know I'm never going to see my friends ever again.

I'm going to die.

By the now the man approaches me angrily, he's carrying the shovel that fell from the girls hands.

The knife. The knife. _Where is the knife?_

I slosh through the puddles, slipping and struggling, until I feel the hard steel of it's blade.

Quickly I grab it, instincts I gained from my 7 seven year journey kicking in. I flip it, gripping the handle tightly. I muster up all the strength I have left in my tired limbs, and lunge at him.

The knife sinks into his shoulder.

That should be enough right?

The shovel hits my head with a sickening _clang._

My world shatters, as my vision goes black and my consciousness slips from my grasp.

I plunge into a never ending sleep, blood seeping from my wounds.

Crimson. Tainting the fresh, pure white, snow with death.

I hear my name being called, I'm so confused.

Now I'm falling. Sinking into a never ending sea of darkness.

Something grips my hand, I look up and see my father smiling.

_I'm proud of you, it's okay...You may rest now..._

I know I can trust him, my eyelids slide shut. No fear plagues my mind. I feel as though I am floating. Free of all my worries. I'm okay now. Safe.

_Sleep...rest..._

...and so I do...

~Fifteen Years Later~

"Go Pegasus! Star Shine Terminator!" A twelve year old boy with golden hair, and crystal blue eyes screams at the small bey spinning in the center of the stadium.

"I don't think so!" Yells a thirteen year old boy, with silver hair falling into his face unevenly, "Leone! King Lion Defender!"

As the two boys battled, a woman, about 34 with blond hair cascading down past her shoulders and emerald eyes, watched the two with a smile upon her face. A man, about 35, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, just like his son's, sat down next her with a soda gripped in his hand.

Her eyes sparkled as the boy caught Pegasus in his hand, jumping up and down in victory.

"Thank you Pegasus!" He exclaimed.

Jake, the blonde boy, turned to his mother with a wide smile spreading across his face, "I won mom! I finally won against Drake and Leone!"

"Wow! I'm so proud of you Jake!," she smiled genuinely, "Why don't we celebrate your victory with ice-cream? You can invite Drake too."

Jake replied, "Really mom? Thanks!"

The boy ran over to Drake, who immediately forgot about his loss, and smirked. The two boys raced to the the ice-cream stand, Drake having won the race, puffed his chest pridefully. Both of them getting into a playful argument.

She sighed. Her husband turned to her, worried, "What's troubling you?"

In truth she wasn't sad, or down. She was thankful, amazed, and felt as though the man that saved her life so long ago was watching out for Jake, the new wielder of Pegasus.

Turning to him she answered, "It's been fifteen years."

He frowned, eyes downcast, "I wish I could've done something..."

She also frowned, but then smiled reassuringly, "There was nothing you _could _do...It's okay, that's not your fault. It was in the past, alright?"

He brought up his head, her words seeming to lift a great weight, that would never truly be gone, off his shoulders. Nodding, he smiled at her.

Taking each others hands, they stood up, smiling genuinely, and started walking in the direction of their son and his best friend.

...After all, death opens up a new door for life, as life welcomes death, death welcomes life.

* * *

_**Told**_** you guys I'm not a very bright person!~**

**Anyway, Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I greatly appreciate reviews.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you guys think.**

**'Icellus' signing out~**

**OH WAIT NUU!**

**Okay I forgot to say, you all can just call me Icellus if you'd like since EquestrianTillTheEnd is soooooooo long. So much effort. Ugh.**

**(Yes I did make up that name. Mine. MINE I TELL YE!)**

**Have great day!^^**

**Gingka: Oh gosh she's doing it again.**

**Me: What?OnO**

**Gingka: *facepalm* Just go do what you were gonna do. *sigh***

**Me: =n= Meanie.**

**Okay. **

**Icellus signing out~**


End file.
